


dalam lampion, kutiupkan sajak.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Bersama dengan pijar lampion, kutitipkan rindu untukmu.(didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi)





	dalam lampion, kutiupkan sajak.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival yang ditayangkan oleh mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang berisi pemenang produce 101 yang bernaung di bawah managemen ymc. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

 

_aku bertanya apa itu cinta_

_salju berkata, cinta adalah ketabahan_

_tabah menanti surya tiba,_

_menanti hangat mencumbui bagai kekasih tercinta,_

_menanti tirai terbuka saat musim semi tiba_

_aku bertanya apa itu cinta_

_daun berkata, cinta adalah pengertian_

_seperti mengerti bahwa kau harus jatuh di musim gugur_

_mengerti bahwa kau tidak punya kuasa melawan angin bertiup_

_kunanti kau hingga lapuk tubuhku_

_rambutku memutih,_

_tubuhku retak tiap detik,_

_kau pergi lama sekali_

_aku tidaklah setabah salju dan daun_

_mengenyahkanmu serupa membakar kepalaku_

_cangkir kopi telah jenuh menemaniku_

_kebun kita telah mati dimakan zaman_

_dan kau tak kunjung pulang_

_mungkin kau telah menjadi bintang_

_tertawa melihatku duduk di beranda_

_mungkin kau menjelma menjadi bulan_

_menjauhiku dari kesepian_

_mungkin bumi mendekap ragamu_

_dekapnya lebih nyaman dibanding dekapku_

_mungkin kau menangis—tangismu ialah bintang jatuh_

_tempat harap kurajut_

_lupa jika harapku bak benang rapuh_

_dalam rindu aku lebur_

_menjadi serpih debu_

_terbang demi menemuimu_

 

_bersama dengan pijar lampion, kutiupkan rindu untukmu._

 

 

 

 

 

Kertas puisi dilipatnya rapi, ditempelkannya pada lampion. Api menyala-nyala, kontras dengan redup di matanya. Langit malam cerah saat lampionnya ia lepas. Yang mendung hanya hatinya seorang. Tangannya gemetar seperti biasa. Tahun ini Jinyoung tidak menangis lagi. Air mata telah lama kering, menyisakan lubang menganga di dalam hati.

Lampion itu terbang tinggi, menyampaikan pekik rindu ke angkasa. Rutinitas Jinyoung tiap tahun, di hari yang sama, jam yang sama. Akan diterbangkannya sebuah lampion dengan sebuah puisi, puisi yang didedikasikan untuk Daehwi yang telah tidak diketahui kabarnya (mungkin dia sudah berada di surga?). Dibayangkannya lampion itu terbang hingga surga, puisinya dibaca oleh kekasih tersayang. Agar ia tahu bahwa Jinyoung di dunia hanya tinggal tubuh dan segumpal kerinduan.

“Selamat ulang tahun.”

Bisikan itu lirih ditelan angin.

**Author's Note:**

> saya ingin memberikan sumbangsih pada salah satu otp saya di sini, jadi here :”) ada event dan kebetulan saya suka puisi :”) maaf nggak seberapa, saya masih dalam tahap belajar nulis puisi. hehe. makasih banyak sudah membaca!


End file.
